Guarded Lies
by GoldenMoonshine
Summary: Roy never was one to believe in supernatural situations. But one thing might blow his perspective out of proportion. It all starts when a familiar blond teen shows up on his doorstep... RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

**Melu: Okay, honestly people? I don't know if this story will take flight or not. It's just an experiment for now. The first chapter is short, but [if I decide to continue] the next chapters will be longer. I _need _you guys to review to tell me if I should continue or not. Tell me why I should or shouldn't. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own two FMA plushies.**

* * *

Roy Mustang sat curled up on his couch, a blanket draped over his shoulders and a crossword puzzle in his lap. It was Friday evening. Normally, he would have been at work. But snow had graced the city of Central, covering it in an eight inch deep blanket of soft white. Roy shivered, pulling his blanket tighter around him.

He hated snow. He also hated winter. But most of all, he hated the fact that he had to be stuck home with nothing to do. It was enough to drive him mad. After a few minutes of silence, Roy sighed and tossed his paper to the other side of the couch. He rose, padding into the Kitchen to find something that would hopefully warm him up.

As Roy scanned the items in the fridge, a loud _thud _rang out. Roy frowned, closing his fridge and making his way over to the front window. He saw nothing. Then a few knocks rang out. Sighing, he grudgingly made his way over to the door. He wretched it open, meeting the white landscape outside of his doorstep.

Who the hell had time to play games with him when the snow was shin deep? He sighed and rolled his eyes, about to close the door back. A weak groan met his ears, and his gaze traveled down.

"Oh my...Ed!" Roy forgot about calling him by his title, pulling the small teen to his feet. He was shivering violently, and there was a huge bruise forming on his left cheek; blood was pouring from a wound near his temple, and his automail arm was missing. Roy hauled him in, helping him into the Kitchen and lowering him into a chair at the table.

Edward didn't know where he lived. Whether it was coincidence or not that the blond chose his door to collapse in front of, Roy was sure of one thing.

Edward was in horrible shape.

"Edward, what happened? Why are you bruised? Hey, can you hear me?" Roy waved a hand in front of Edward's eyes. The young teen followed his hand for a moment, before his gaze trailed up to look at the man.

"Mu...Must-tang..." His teeth chattered violently. The tone he was using was one of confusion and anxiety. Roy quickly draped his blanket over the boy's shoulders, deciding to warm up some extra broth he had. When he had it warmed up, he brought it to the table and tried to convince the blond to drink it. Edward frowned, his eyes moving to look at the man.

"You...you c-c-can see m-e..." He said slowly. Roy frowned. Was the boy suffering from delirium? "Of course I can see you! Edward, drink this and warm up, please. I need to go and see if I can get a doctor in here and—," Roy trailed off as Edward shook his head.

"No...please, I-I'll be fi-ine...." The blond shuddered, coughing. Roy frowned. "Ed...fine. But you do need rest. Where in Gate's name is Alphonse?" He asked. Edward sighed, taking a long drink from the broth. "He...I...d-don't know..." He said, sneezing. Roy sighed again.

"Finish the broth and I'll help you to the couch." He said quietly. The blond looked so _small_... However, he complied and Roy did as he had promised and helped him to the couch. Once he was laying down, Edward met his gaze again.

"M-Must-ang...please...d-don't tell a-anyone I'm sta-ying with you...n-not even Al..." Edward's teeth chattered despite the warmth. Roy frowned. "But Ed, I need to find out who did this to you! I need to call Hawkeye..." Roy caught the desperation in the blond's eyes.

"P-Please, Mu-stang..." He said, coughing. Roy sighed. "...Alright." Roy said. He didn't know if he'd be able to keep that promise, honestly. He got up, looking down at the blond.

"I'm going to bed. Whether the snow is there or not, I have work." Roy said quietly. Edward nodded weakly, turning over onto his side. Roy wandered through the hall to his room, deciding that sleep would be the best course of action.

* * *

Roy was happy that the snow had melted a lot overnight. It had shrunk to just barely two inches. He was happy knowing that Edward was resting, but curiosity to know what had happened to the boy wouldn't leave him. Edward was in pretty bad shape. Roy shook himself out of his reverie as he ascended the steps into headquarters. Everybody was oddly silent.

"Isn't anyone going to bother saying hello?" He asked, tone vague and a bit snappish. The majority of his staff mumbled a half hearted hello. Roy rolled his eyes. "Hawkeye. Bring my morning coffee." He said, nodding to the blond woman and heading to his office. Riza did as she was commanded, shuffling quietly out of the room.

Roy had just finished sifting through his papers when Hawkeye came in. She set the hot mug down wordlessly. "Where were you yesterday evening? I tried to call you several times." She said. Her voice was more clipped than usual, Roy noticed uncomfortably.

"Well, lieutenant," He paused. Edward told him not to tell anyone. But Hawkeye knew when he lied. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. It wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"Well, I was going to prepare lunch, lieutenant. But you know, the oddest thing happened. Edward showed up on my doorstep. He looked pretty bad off, and..." Roy trailed off as he looked back up at the woman. She had a hand covering her mouth and she was as pale as a ghost. Her terror-stricken gaze made him shift uncomfortably. After a long moment, Riza collected herself.

"Roy Mustang, please stop joking around." She said quietly. Roy felt dread settle into his stomach. "No, Lieutenant...is it Al...?" He asked. Riza shook her head. "Then...what...?" Riza swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a deep breath and steeling herself for what she was about to say. Roy readied himself, but nothing could ready him for what she said next.

"Edward Elric died yesterday evening in a car crash, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, it seemed that a few lurkers and people liked this story. Before you start reading, I'd like to answer a few questions or comments.**

**VikiOfTheSpiritRealm: Here's that update. :D**

**GreedxEd: Yes, this will most definitely be a RoyxEd.**

**ShabalbaIggy: Yes, I'm continuing. :D Thanks.**

**Torean: Alright, alright! I'm continuing!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The hastened, frantic footsteps of military boots crunched through the snow as Roy made his way towards his apartment.

Edward couldn't be dead.

Roy had felt him. He had seen him. Hell, he had even smelled the scent of the teens hazelnut shampoo! And Riza had the nerve to tell him that Edward had _died _yesterday? What the hell was everybody trying to pull?

But...

They had the body to prove it. Roy had seen it himself, and his stomach had churned sickly with a mix of fear and anger.

Yes, he had tried to ignore the feeling of all rationality leaving him. As the raven-haired man stepped up to his apartment with key in hand, he felt it. A cold, almost freezing grip settled on his shoulder.

"You're here early..." Edward said from behind him. Roy turned, but saw nobody. Maybe he had imagined it. He shook himself, jabbing the key into the lock and turning it with such force that he was sure the key had been about to break off.

He opened the door and walked in, looking around. "FullMetal!" He called. No one. He frowned, wandering into the living room. It was empty, save for the blanket and his forgotten crossword.

Had he fallen asleep and dreamed it all? Relief washed over him, but it didn't last long as the gravity of the situation hit him also.

Edward really _was _dead.

Roy sank to his knees in the sudden rush of realization. No, why did it have to be Edward, of all people? The teen had just gotten his goal of restoring his brother complete, although the younger boy had been a bit startled that he had lost his body in the first place.

Roy felt it again, the icy grip on his shoulders. He looked behind him expecting to see nobody, but instead came face to face with Edward.

"What are you doing down there?" Edward asked, gaze confused. Roy went as white as a sheet. "Y-You, I...you're _dead_!" He practically screamed. Edward sat back for a moment, considering what to say.

"Yes," He said finally, his voice going quiet, "I am." His expression was completely serious. Then he smirked, laughing. "Oh yeah, Colonel Bastard! If I were dead, wouldn't I be floating around? Ghosts don't...exist..." Roy saw the look of uncertainty in the blond's eyes. Then the teen sighed loudly.

"Look, I'm confused, okay? Am I...really dead?" He asked, his voice soft. Roy pulled himself out of his shock. The kid looked about ready to bolt. Roy swallowed the lump in his throat.

Did he really want to tell Edward that he was dead when he had the chance to not tell him at all? Wouldn't it be better if Edward could go on 'living' for just a while longer?

No, he decided at last. Edward had to leave. He had to go to the light, as some people called it.

"Yes, Edward. You're dead. I...I saw the body..." Roy choked out, watching Edward pale. "N-No! I can't be—I didn't get to—I never expected—_No_!" Roy closed his eyes as a loud _pop _sound rang out, the bulb above his head shattering. Roy jerked, looking up.

"Ed...?" The blond was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Hey Colonel..." Roy hadn't expected the company of the younger Elric. Especially not in his home. Roy stepped aside to allow entrance, and Alphonse nodded gratefully.

"Thanks for allowing me to come over..." Alphonse said quietly. Roy nodded. "I'm sure your brother would have wanted you to seek comfort somewhere..." He said. Alphonse stepped inside and Roy shut the door behind him.

"Can I offer you anything? Tea...anything?" Alphonse nodded. "Tea would be nice." He said. Roy nodded his head, going into the Kitchen to get the beverage made.

"He can't see me..." Roy looked up at the whisper, coming to see Edward standing in the doorway with his gaze trained on his younger brother. "Al...I'm so sorry..." Roy coughed as Edward advanced into the living room. After getting the beverages made, he headed back to the living room.

"Colonel, your house is cold..." Alphonse acknowledged as Roy sat beside him. "Yeah...it has been since yesterday. I just...can't imagine why..." He shifted uncomfortably, watching Edward stare at Alphonse.

"Stop that!" Roy hissed warningly. Alphonse turned. "Pardon?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing. "No, nothing...the people that live above me like to stomp around." He said. Alphonse shrugged, taking a sip of the tea.

"I see." He said. Edward sat down next to Alphonse, grabbing his shoulder. "Al! Listen to me, please! Can you hear me at all?" Roy couldn't stand to look at the tears of distress collecting in the blond's eyes.

"He really can't see me, Colonel!" Edward said. Alphonse shivered. "I'm sorry, Alphonse...my house just gets unbelievably cold this early into winter...If only it would just _stop..._" Roy glared at Edward warningly. The blond gave a moan of distress, wrapping his arms around Al in an embrace. Roy sighed. Edward wasn't listening to him.

"Have you decided what you're going to do with Edward's things?" Roy asked. Alphonse frowned. "Well...I..." The brunette trailed off. Roy looked at Edward, before directing his gaze back to Al.

"Why don't you let me take them? I mean, I can keep them safe and..." Roy trailed off, realizing that what he was saying sounded horribly stupid. But Al seemed to like this idea.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea. I wouldn't have to figure out where to put it all..." Although he sounded relieved, the boy was also very saddened. Edward stared at the brunette for a moment, then gave Roy a questioning glance. Alphonse then stood, dragging a hand through his hair.

"Well, I really should be going...I'll get his things to you tomorrow..." He choked back a sob, and it took all that Roy had not to comfort the boy. "Don't worry, kid...I'm sure your brother is in a better place..." Even though he knew it wasn't so, he didn't want the kid worrying.

"A-Alright...I'm sorry to have bothered you, Colonel. I think I'll go stay with the Rockbells and explain to Winry and Grandma Pinako what happened." Alphonse then left, letting himself out and heading back to headquarters. Roy watched him leave, before turning to Edward.

"Ed..." Roy trailed off. Edward ignored him. "No, don't leave Al! Roy...nobody can see me...It's not fair..." He said, tears of anger slipping down his face. "It's...it's _just not fair_!" Edward let out a howl of anguish, gripping his hair. Roy shivered at the sound. "Stop that, Ed!" He cried, just as a loud crash emanated from the bedroom. But it was too late. The blond had already left.

Roy made his way to the bathroom. Maybe he just needed a nice, hot shower...or a bath...

"Why didn't you tell him I was here? He had a right to know, Mustang!" Roy backtracked as Edward appeared before him.

"Edward, I—,"

"Al has a right to know that I'm still _here_, and yet you won't even tell him!"

"_Do you really think he would believe me, Ed?"_ Roy asked, tone sharp and venomous. Edward stood there for a few minutes. "I-I...I'm sorry..." He stepped back. "I'll leave you alone, then..." He was then gone. Roy sighed as the tension fell.

Yes, a shower would be nice.

* * *

Even after taking the nice hot shower, Roy was still a bit agitated. A few breakable statues had been at the end of Edward's wrath, he noticed. Why did the boy break things when he got upset? Sure, it wasn't far from Ed's league or anything, but Roy liked to believe that the blond had at least a little respect.

Still, a chill of fear ran up and down his spine every time that Edward showed up. He had no idea if he should believe that the teen was dead. He just didn't believe in spirits.

Then again, why was Roy the only one that could see him, and why hadn't Edward passed over yet?

It was decided that the next morning, Roy would have to drop by the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh, yes.... :O I swear, I would have updated yesterday, but I was sleeping all day...anyways, on to reviews. :D**

**Torean: Nah, there's definitely a reason. XD**

**GreedxEd: Hm...maybe he will, maybe he won't. XD It depends on whether I feel nice.**

**ShabalbaIggy: Yeah, it just...came to me. XD I've been wanting to put it into action quite some time now.**

**anmbcuconnfan: Yup! Here's the next chapter. :D**

**VikiOfTheSpiritRealm: Hey, thanks! :D**

**Very Swampeh: Really? :3 I love angst. [angstwhore]**

**foreverforgotten5: Ah, one of my favorite authors came for a visit. :D Glad you're enjoying it. Here's that update you wanted. :D**

**Night-Childe25: Yes, it is very sad. D:**

**rio: Yes, yes! Maybe a guilty concience? Or...something? XD You'll just have to keep reading to figure it out.**

**SquishyNinaChan: I know, it is sad for Al. :(**

**Well, thank you guys for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Roy couldn't help feeling odd as he made his way towards Central Library. Whether it was the fact that he hadn't eaten anything that morning or the fact a spirit that nobody but he could see was following him, he didn't know. He came to a crosswalk, looking back and forth before crossing. Not even three feet into the street, Edward's hand jerked him back just as a military car came barreling down the street.

"Watch it!" Edward hissed. He then paused. "Someone's about to die." He murmured. Not a few moments later, a loud _crash _was heard. Edward looked back at the scene in bemusement, while Roy held a look of bewilderment. He shook his head, before hurrying across the crosswalk.

"Hey, guess what?" Edward asked, just as they approached the library. Roy ignored him, heading up the steps.

"Don't you think regular people deserve cars? Why does only the military own cars?" Edward fell silent on his train of thought as Roy came to a stop. "Shh. I can't talk to you right now." The man hissed. Edward frowned.

"Well, okay. But you have to talk to me if I say it's important." Edward then crossed his arms and stormed ahead of him and into the library. Roy sighed, following after him. Edward got worked up over _everything _it seemed.

* * *

"No...no...Godda—What the hell are we even _looking _for?" Roy asked, his tone irritated. Edward shrugged. "I don't know...hey, look at...! Aw, damn..." Edward gave a grunt of frustration at the book that was two shelves above his reach.

"Hey Ed! I think I—,"

"Roy! Help!" Roy whirled around, coming to face the oddest thing he had ever seen. Edward was in mid air, hanging upside down with limbs flailing. At first, Roy wasn't sure of what he should do.

"Don't just stand there you bastard! _Help me_!" Edward yelled frantically. Roy kept gawking, but eventually did the first thing that came to his mind. His hand shot out and wrapped around Ed's braid, tugging him harshly to the ground. The blond crashed, a yelp of pain emanating from him.

"You could have grabbed my arms! That..." The blond trailed off as Roy went back to the bookshelf. He huffed, following after the raven-haired man as said person wandered over to a table.

"It says here that...oh wait, no. This is on poltergeists. As much as you fit the behavior..." Roy earned a slap over the head for the comment as he read on.

"An earthbound spirit is often a human spirit that has not properly passed over...Oh, this is accurate." Roy pointed to the words, where Edward started to read from where Roy left off.

"Some spirits remain at or near the site of their death, especially if it was sudden and unexpected. They generally don't accept that they have died. These spirits stay around the area and try to communicate with anyone that passes by that is sensitive to spirits. This type of spirit can be found almost anywhere a death has occurred." Edward trailed off.

"It doesn't sound like me." He muttered, his voice going dry. Roy frowned. "I'm not sensitive to spirits, either." He then flipped the page, reading before Edward could see it.

"Sometimes a spirit will not go to the light because of the fear that their existence will end, fear of the unknown, fear of going to hell or being judged for past actions. These spirits are bound here because of their own fears." Edward snorted.

"If I was afraid of being judged for past actions, I would have been dead a long time ago. Give me that." Edward swiped the book, beginning to read.

"Other spirits stay behind to take care of unfinished business..." Edward trailed off, not saying anything further. Roy looked up. "What is it?" He asked. Edward shook his head.

"It's nothing..." He said slowly, closing it and handing it back. "I think we've looked long enough, Colonel." He then started off towards the entrance, leaving Roy confused.

"But we haven't even been reading for ten minutes!" He called. He then sighed. Edward didn't seem to want to read any longer. He took the book up to the front and checked it out, before running to catch up with the blond.

"Ed! Fullmetal, listen to me! I am still your superior officer and I demand you tell me what's wrong!" Edward turned, glare already set.

"I'm here because...It's none of your damned business." He sat hotly. Roy sighed. "It's not like I can't read the book." He said, air of anger dissipating slightly. Edward blanched. Well, as much as a spirit _could _blanch. He then huffed, tearing off down the sidewalk.

Roy had no choice but to follow.

* * *

When Roy got home, Edward had already vanished. Roy wanted to go right to the book, but something stopped him. Damn... He had forgotten about Alphonse. Roy got up to answer the knocking that was impaling upon his door. He pulled it open, nodding in greetings toward the brunette.

"Hey Colonel." Al said, box tucked under his left arm. Roy stepped back, allowing the boy entrance. "You can set the box over there by the couch." He instructed. Alphonse nodded. "I wish I could stay for a while...this place...it comforts me for some reason..." Alphonse stretched his arms backwards, looking back to Roy. "I really hope I wasn't interrupt anything..." He mumbled, casting a sideways glance towards the book under Roy's arm.

"Oh, this thing? Yeah, I was just planning to read something..." He said, shrugging carelessly. Alphonse nodded. "I...I have to catch the train before it leaves, so..." Roy could see that the boy was trying really hard not to start crying. Roy respected his strength, for he knew that if Edward was permanently gone, he would be in tears long before Alphonse would be.

So after saying good bye to the younger Elric, the raven-haired male made his way to the couch and sat down, opening the book and setting it on his lap to start to reading to himself where Ed had cut off.

_Some spirits may stay behind to make sure loved ones are doing fine. If the action the spirit wants to take is complicated, it will communicate to the living to obtain help. Spirits tend to fa—_

The book then slammed shut and flew out of his lap, landing a few feet on the floor. Roy puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. "Ed, you're being childish!" He bellowed, hoping the spirit could hear him. He heard Edward chuckling from the bedroom. The blond then came out, clucking his tongue.

"Come now. Didn't I say that I didn't want you to read that?" Edward then jumped, hovering in mid air. Roy shivered, grabbing the blond's heel and yanking him downwards.

"Don't do that. It's disturb—Wait," Roy frowned, grabbing Edward's hand, "you're...paler...No, wait, I can see through you. Just barely, but..." Edward yanked his hand away.

"I only have a limited time here. I didn't tell you because I figured that it wasn't true..." Roy's brows drew together in slight frustration.

"How long?" He asked finally. Edward was caught off guard by the question. "'Scuse me? Come again?" He asked. Had he heard the man right?

"How long will you be here?" Roy repeated, more clearly. Edward sighed, drawing his head back. "Well..." He paused. "I'd say...about...a week at most? That is, if I don't complete my goal." He explained. Roy shrugged.

"Then let me help you. What are you looking to achieve?" He asked. Edward considered him for a long moment, before looking behind him. "I think I just heard another crash." He then wandered into Roy's room, closing the door behind him. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose.

Edward was avoiding the question. But why? Did he not trust Roy enough to let him help? What was the blond wanting to get done? Surely he'd tell him. He had to tell him! It wasn't like Ed to skirt so obviously off topic. When he didn't want to talk he usually, subtly made his way off of the subject he was wanting to avoid.

Roy shook his head, his thoughts confusing him. He then made his way over to the fallen book, picking it up and placing it on the table. He knew Edward was trying to work things out on his own. But Roy knew that he had to admit that he needed help eventually.

After thinking some more, Roy made his way to the Kitchen to make dinner. He had just put the pot to boil when the phone rang. He sighed, moving to pick it up. "Hello?" He asked, trying to keep a weary eye on the pot.

"Colonel Mustang, It's Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Roy frowned, pulling the phone away slightly.

"What seems to be the problem, lieutenant?" He asked. There was a long pause before the woman actually spoke.

"The body is gone."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to let you guys know, no. NO, this is _not _the last chapter. Now, how about I answer some of those reviews?**

**Torean: Nah, it's not Al. :D Good try, though.**

**Night-Childe25: We shall see. xD**

**GreedxEd: It may be a little of both, maybe. :3**

**anmbcuconnfan: Maybe he's pointing them out to drive Roy nuts? XD**

**animelover6326: Thanks for the interest! 8D**

**VikiOfTheSpiritRealm: Good for you! Glad to see someone else using somewhat of this idea. XD Yes, we need more Ghost!Ed fics. **

**Very Swampeh: Here's that update you wanted! :D**

**mrawgirl09: Who knows~? :D Oh wait. I do!**

**foreverforgotten5: Haha, yes. And I'm very glad you're writing that fic for me. :3**

**ShabalbaIggy: It was something to that. n.n;**

**Horselvr4evr123: I try! :D**

**Yes, I tried to make this one a little longer...I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Roy didn't know how fast it had taken him to arrive at the morgue. He and Edward both were expecting the worst. Someone had taken Edward's body.

Who in their right mind would even _want _Edward's body, anyways?

Roy came to a stop as he spotted Riza standing next the the graveyard. Several morticians were standing around inside of the gate, each one assigned to a military officer.

"What's going on here?" Roy asked, saddling up beside Riza. The woman turned her calculative carmine orbs on him, before looking back in. "Edward Elric's body was taken within the last few hours, sir. We're not yet sure of who has it." She explained, her usual mask of concealed emotions holding strong.

Behind Roy, Ed was panicking. He could feel an alchemical pull on his soul. Someone was transmuting his body. His body wasn't dead. It wasn't _dead _anymore! The cold realization left Edward even more scared. "Roy! Roy! I'm not dead! Someone's performing Alchemy on my body! _Roy_, listen to me!"

Roy grunted in acknowledgment to the teen, but stopped once he actually heard Edward. "Lieutenant," He breathed. He felt the air leaving his lungs faster than he could catch it, "Edward isn't dead anymore. Someone...An alchemist is doing Alchemy on Edward's body!" He said.

Riza stepped back. "What? How do you know that?" She asked, confused.

Roy shook his head. "Get everyone together and meet me back at headquarters!" He said, before turning and sprinting off.

* * *

"Do you know who has it?" Roy asked, looking down at the blond that was currently huddled into a ball. Edward shook his head, body trembling from pain.

"I don't...I d-don't _know_!" A screamed of agony tore from him, and every single light in the room went out. Roy cursed silently.

"Edward, please! Tell me exactly what's going on. I need to know!" Roy said. Edward growled.

"I don't know! But...but whatever it is, my body isn't dead anymore and...and it's trying to pull me back! Roy, I want to stay here with you!" He got up, crawling over to Roy and burying his face into his knees. Roy frowned.

"Ed..." He looked up as several military personnel came into the room. They all started chattering about the lights, and Roy sighed and snapped his fingers.

"Alright. Some of you may have heard of Edward Elric's death. But as we have figured out, the body was taken from the morgue. Now, I..." Roy paused, looking down at Edward.

Why the hell would anyone believe him if he told them that he could see Edward? He'd have to tell them, though...to get the whole story out... He sighed. He'd have to tell one damned good lie. After a moment, he started up again.

"You see, Edward wasn't dead to begin with. Someone...someone transmuted his soul out of his body." He said, his tone unusually confident besides the given situation. Havoc seemed to think for a minute.

"So...you're saying that he's still _out _there somewhere? You...you're kidding." He said. Roy shook his head.

"No. I know because...because I can see him."

* * *

"You called _that _your genius plan?" Edward asked frantically as he made his way after Roy. Roy growled lowly.

"Well, they eventually bought it, Ed! What the hell else was I supposed to say? That I heard all of that information from a little bird or something crazy like that?" He snapped. Edward pulled back, crossing his arms.

"Whatever. Roy, please tell me you know how to find my body. Please." Roy frowned.

"Let it pull you back." He said. Edward frowned.

"Excuse me?," He asked, brows furrowing, "you want me to _go back to my body_?" Was Edward hearing him right? If he went back, something would happen to him!

"You can feel where your body is. Just follow the pull and you'll lead me to it. The troops are coming." Roy jerked his head back, motioning to the small group of soldiers approaching. Edward sighed.

"I guess I could try..." He said slowly. Roy nodded. And so, Edward started out, doing exactly as Roy told him. Roy nodded back to few selected soldiers following him to do the same.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when Edward looked up. "Here." He said, looking back at Roy. Said man glanced up, looking at the old Church. "How comical." He commented dryly. Edward shivered. "Why the devil here?" He asked irately. Roy shrugged. "Alright guys, Edward says it's here. Fuery and I will go in first and call you when I need back up." He smirked when he heard an audible groan from the young man.

"Why me, sir? Can't Breda go...or possibly even Hawkeye?" He asked hopefully. Roy shook his head, crooking his finger. Fuery sighed, moving to follow him. Edward held back, glaring pensively at the doors. He _hated _Churches. They made him feel oddly uncomfortable.

A few minutes later, a scream was heard and Havoc looked over at Breda. "Should we go save them?" He asked. Breda shrugged. Hawkeye stepped forwards. "That was Fuery's scream. We should probably move out." All three nodded, starting for the Church.

* * *

"So what was the deal?" Falman sat at the break room table as Breda shuffled through a folder. Edward was unknowingly watching them, seeing as the conversation had moved onto him.

"Well, it was a female Alchemist from Liore. BreAnna DeRiddle, age 27. She apparently wanted Edward's body to turn into one of her many apparent puppets. She tried to nab his soul, too. But even if she had succeeded, Edward woulda been too pissed to listen to her." Breda chuckled, sliding the file forwards so Falman could read.

"I see. So where is Fullmetal's body?" He asked, eyes moving to the case. Breda shrugged.

"Hospital. The body was still living...All fluids are intact, amazingly. But since the kid's not _in _his body, it's comatose. Roy's looking for a way to get him back in since the woman wouldn't spill anything." The large man replied, frowning. Falman shrugged.

"Yeah, that sounds like Mustang." He said.

In his office, though, Roy was having no luck at all. Any books on transmuting the soul back into the body only held information on blood sealing. What good would it do Edward to be bound to his body by a blood seal? He wouldn't be able to get in the water, which meant he couldn't bathe ever again, which meant he would stink for the rest of his life.

Roy snorted at the thought as there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He called. Edward walked in, closing the door behind him. Roy's brows rose. "Why do you do that?" He asked. Edward shrugged.

"I heard you were looking for ways to get me back into my body. But you know," He commented, "I can do that myself. It's just...Roy, I'm not supposed to." He said. Roy frowned.

"And why not? Don't you want to live again?" He asked. Edward sighed.

"Actually, I'd give anything to go back to living. But my point is, I'm not _supposed _to be. What Equivalent Exchange is there? What am I giving up in order to live again? It'd be cheating, Roy."

"I don't care! Cheat if we must, you have a second _chance _here, Edward! Just take it!" Roy howled, gripping his hair in frustration. Edward sighed.

"If it's what you want, Roy..." He said quietly. He didn't press the matter, which confused the man.

"You mean...you're not going to pitch a fit?" He asked, sounding slightly stupid. Edward turned away to look out the window.

"Do you want me to pitch a fit? I'd break another light or smash the window." He said, rather flatly. Roy nodded.

"Let's go, then."

* * *

The ride to the hospital was spent in silence, save for the constant question of whether Edward really knew what he was doing or not.

And even though going through with the idea truly terrified the blond, he was not going to admit it. If it was what Roy wanted...

Edward felt his stomach drop as Roy pulled up to the building. The whole ride there was bad enough, but actually being here...

"Roy, do I have to do this? I...I don't want to see the body." He said. Roy frowned.

"Edward, please. Do it for me? If you decide you don't want it, you can go again. Just...at least try, okay?" He asked. Edward considered him, before nodding.

When they actually made it to the room though, Edward felt close to passing out. If only he could... He gulped, following Roy into the room.

Looking at himself sent chills up and down Edward's spine. The only thing that let him know that it was there, was the fact that the actual body was breathing with a mask over it's mouth. Edward glanced back up to Roy. "So...so now?" He asked, trying desperately to get out of the task. Roy sighed.

"If you don't want to...I really want you back, Ed. But if you really don't..." Roy trailed off. Edward looked back to the body, before shaking his head.

"No...no, I've come too far." He whispered, shivering. "I'll do it." Trembling, he made his way over to the body. "You know Roy, I..." He shook his head then, falling silent. "Good bye." He said, before pressing his hands to the place where his heart was.

"Edward wait, what are you—," Roy cut himself off as Edward disappeared. "Edward!" He rushed over to the blond, shaking his shoulders. "Ed! Can you hear me? Edward!" Roy paused as Edward's eyes fluttered open, slow gaze taking in the room.

"Where'm I...?" He asked sluggishly, coughing. Roy sat back.

"Edward...you're in the hospital...you're back! I didn't think you could do it, but you did!" He exclaimed. Edward's brows drew together.

"Did...what?" He asked, confused. Roy sat back.

Oh. Edward didn't remember any of it? At all?

Well, it would make sense, he mused. The memories were stored in the brain. Seeing as his soul didn't have a brain...he would go back to the last time in his last conscious moment.

"You were in an accident..." Roy said. Edward just nodded, turning away from him.

"I...I don't know why...but I'm extremely," Edward coughed before continuing, "_extremely_ pissed at you for some...reason..." He shuddered, gritting his teeth. Roy frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked. The blond shrugged. Roy sighed. At least Edward was alive. It was all over.

But was it _really_?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, guys. This is the last chapter. A lot of you may hate me for the ending, but...you'll have to get over it. I know there are a few loose ends Roy has to tie up, so I'm contemplating a sequel about where Roy goes on a search to find out if Edward getting into an accident was really an accident at all. It'll probably be a one shot, though.**

**No, I didn't like this ending either. But I had it planned from the very beginning, so. Thanks to all of you who reviewed this. It makes me feel better that everyone liked the idea.**

* * *

Roy sat next to Edward's bedside, trying to reassure the blond that he was alright. It had been two days since Edward had reentered his body, and he wasn't doing too well.

"Edward, you'll be fine." Roy said. The blond shook his head, shivering and pulling the hospital blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"I-I...I'm dy_ing, _Roy..."

"No you're not!" Roy snapped angrily. His tone then softened. "Just tell me what happened a week ago, okay?" A week. That was when Edward had been hit by a car. Now, normally Roy wouldn't be suspicious. But cars were only issued to the military. Roy knew that someone in the military wanted Edward dead. But who?

"Well...o-okay. I-I'll tell you what I re-member."

* * *

_**8 Days Earlier

* * *

**_"_Brother, please take the scarf before you go to headquarters, okay? I know it's cold, and..."_

"_Al, listen. I'll be fine! All I have to do is take this file to Mustang. The bastard wanted this in yesterday."_

"_How do you know he's even there today? There's so much snow..." Alphonse mumbled, looking at the blanket of white that covered the ground. Edward sighed._

"_I don't _know_ if anyone is there. That's the whole reason I'm checking!" The blond sighed in frustration. "Look. I'll be back. Bye." Before Alphonse could protest, Edward had already left, the door slamming shut behind him._

_

* * *

__It wasn't even that _cold_ outside. Why in the world had Al insisted on him wearing a scarf? Edward kicked a chunk of snow to the side with his foot, the white ball scattering out onto the sidewalk. The stupid sidewalk was the only place not covered in snow. Even the roads were covered!_

_Edward sighed as he came to an intersection, testing the ground by stomping on some snow in the street. No ice, he decided. He treaded across the crosswalk, only bothering to look up at the sound of a car engine. It wasn't that loud outside, which made it all the more easier to hear it._

_Edward dropped the folder he was carrying, several sheets of paper scattering on the snow as a black military issued car barreled towards him. _

* * *

"The c-car just came out of no-where. But yeah, the l-last thing I-I remember is the car c-c-coming towards me. I d-didn't see who w-as driving it..." Edward trailed off from explaining. He then blinked.

"D-did those files e-ever g-get to you?" He asked. Roy sat in silence for a moment, before shrugging. "They might have. I haven't really checked the mail."

"D-Damn it all t-to hell..." Edward sneezed then, before going into a coughing fit and doubling over to vomit into the trash can.

"Edward, please don't push yourself. If you don't want to talk..."

"D-Damn it, I _will _talk because...B-because..." The blond trailed off, shaking his head.

"When did your mechanic come here?" The question only got to Roy when he took notice that the teen's arm was back. Edward shrugged.

"D-Don't, know." The blond coughed again, and Roy jumped up to pat him on the back as the teen started choking.

"Easy there, Ed! I know you're pissed off, but you have to relax..." Edward's shoulders heaved as he tried to level his breathing, and he finally collapsed back onto the pillow.

"I'd try to sleep." Roy said, brows drawing together in concern. He was sure that Edward was feverish, but the teen just wouldn't rest. Roy sat back as the blond drifted off. Surely he'd be okay.

Roy only bothered looking up as a jerk of movement hit his peripheral vision. When Roy looked up, he saw Edward's spirit standing right in front of him, a bemused look in his eye.

"The body's rejecting me, Roy. I'm going to die." Edward said, looking back over to his body. "If this keeps up...I'll be dead sooner than later. Take it off of life support." Roy only stared.

Well, the spirit had a point. Edward was only getting worse.

"I have to die, Roy. But if I go now, I'll never be able to get business done. Don't you see? I'm weak when I'm in the body...it's already so weak..." The blond spirit shook his head in sympathy. Roy stood up.

"I'm not giving up, Ed! If the body is dieing, then...we'll find a way to make it healthy again!" Edward sighed.

"I _know_ you want me to continue living, Roy...now I'm not a believer in God, but I do believe that you can't cheat death. Just...do me this one favor." The spirit jerked his head towards his body, glaring at the man. Roy jumped up, staring straight at the blond.

"Damn it, Ed! I don't want you to go! I...I can't _live _without you! Please...please don't leave me..." Roy went down to his knees, and Edward regarded him with an odd sense of pity.

"Humans," He mused, his tone going very soft, "they think that everything has a solution. I hate to tell you this, Roy, but life...it _has _no solution. I learned that a long time ago. Now get up off of the floor. Crying won't do shit." He said, voice bitter. It seemed that the spirit was loosing human emotions as the days went on.

"I'm really sorry about this," He said, "it'd be best that you forget I even came to you for help." Edward paid the heart monitor no heed as it went flat, the beeping stopping and carrying on it's last final tune. Roy looked up as the spirit placed a hand his head.

"Ed? What are you—," A light glowed under the hand, then died away. The blond continued watching him, however.

"I...I _love _you, Edward..." The spirit actually stopped, looking down at Roy.

"You...what?" Edward's eyes widened. Roy shook his head. "I can't...Edward, please..." The spirit stepped back, realizing that Roy was no longer talking to him.

But of course. The spirit had just erased his memory of ever seeing him outside of his body. Roy couldn't see him anymore. The blond looked down at his hand and stared in mild fascination as his skin took on a transparent effect, but then gasped.

"That's...that's why I'm here, Roy!" He said, even though the man couldn't hear him. Roy got up, going over to Edward's body and taking his hand. Edward sighed.

Yes, that was why he was here, he remembered.

To tell Roy that he loved him. Why had it taken so long for him to realize that? But...Edward had been sure that the older man didn't see him like that. The spirit wandered closer to Roy, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, Roy," He said, even though the man couldn't hear him, "more than you could even imagine." Edward laughed, a sad laugh that seemed to fall over the whole room. "Please...don't bother telling Al that I was alive. It would only be harder on him..." He said quietly. "I think I'll stick around to make sure he recovers okay. And...Oh Roy, please don't cry..." Edward wiped a few tears from the man's face as a few nurses came into the room.

He hated seeing Roy like this. But he couldn't feel bad for him, now. "I...I have to go..." He said, feeling his own tears well up. "Now look what you've gone and done, you bastard..." Edward sniffed, wiping the few fallen tears away. He looked up as a light shined in through the window.

"Looks like there really is a light at the end of the tunnel. Never would have thought it..." Edward then looked back to Roy, the man now standing a few feet from the body as the doctor checked for signs of life.

Signs, that Edward knew, were pointless. He cast one more look at Roy, before a rather cruel smirk lit up his features as he started towards the light.

"See you around, Bastard."


	6. NOTE

This is for those of you who don't have me on Author Alert. (Although, many of you do.)

The sequel will in fact be a story due to...um...very strange ideas running around in my head at four in the morning. Yes. So, it's a separate story titled Guarded Secrets. It's posted now, so 'd like those of you who don't know about it to go read it now.

Thank you!


End file.
